Lost: The Outer Worlds
by Aleesh87
Summary: Lina gets her memory wiped clean. Can Amelia, Zelgadiss and Gourry help her? rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: as a disclaimer, i dont own Slayers :)_

* * *

"My my, hasn't this been fun. But I'm bored now." Xellos smirked through open eyes.

Lina's back was against the wall of the restaurant that Xellos had cornered them in. "Lord of the Dreams that Terrify,Sword of Cold and Darkness, free yourself from the heaven´s bonds,Become one with my power, one with my bodyAnd let us walk the path of destruction together!…" she started.

"Sleep!" declared Xellos, directed at Lina. "Shadow Snap!" he cried toward Zelgadiss, Amelia and Gourry. Before Lina could tip over, Xellos ported to her and grabbed her in his arms. "She's the one Zelas wants. Don't come looking for her." He smirked before a lighting spell could be cast, and then he was gone, taking Lina with him and breaking the Shadow Snap.

"Lina!" Gourry cried, running to where she had just stood not two seconds before. "Lina…" he cried again, softly as he fell to his knees.

Amelia brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh Gods… no…" she whispered, and Zelgadiss put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will kill every last one of those bastards…" Gourry hissed through grit teeth, then raised his sword and sliced through the wall.

"Mr. Gourry…" Amelia said in her most apologetic voice possible. "We will find Miss Lina, she will be okay I promise!"

"Amelia, stop." Zelgadiss squeezed her shoulder, then dropped his hand to his side. "Gourry, we'll look, we owe Lina that, but you need to know that our chances…"

"Shut up Zel." Gourry clenched his jaw and tore the sword from the wall, pushing past Amelia and Zel.

"Gourry, I'm just saying…"

"I said shut up."

* * *

"Xellos…" Zelas purred "you brought me the girl." Zelas slowly walked up to her Priest and took the small figure from his arms. "So this little beanstalk was the one causing so much trouble?" she said, stroking Lina's hair and face.

Xellos opened his eyes as he watched his master toy with the sleeping prey. "What would you have me do, Lord Beast Master? If you want me to kill her the best time would have been during the fight. You should have felt the anger, it was intoxicating."

"No. She's our kill safe. If all else fails this little firecracker will be an amazing asset." Zelas brushed the hair from Lina's face and stuck her pointer finger in her ear. The nail of her pointer finger made its way into Lina's brain. "Deliciou…" the Beast Master started, before dropped the tiny being. "Xellos!" she shrieked, running to the creek behind them, scrubbing her skin as hard as she could.

"Now now, Lord Beast Master! It could not have been all that bad. Lina isn't that justice freak, after all."

"What do you know about it? I'm the one who was violated! You didn't have this thing in you." Zelas spat, and then sighed as she saw what resembled blood drops on her hands and arms.

"What was it? A demon?" the purple haired priest scoffed.

"Love…" Zelas cringed with the most disgusted look she could muster. "Now, I've wiped her clean. Put her in this and take her to that temple in Ti Toh with the beastman. Tell him Zelas-Metallium is calling in a favor." Zelas said, holding up a tattered dress resembling a potato sack. "Oh, and bitch…" Zelas looked down at Lina's sleeping body, and kicked her in the ribs "take this, for making me feel like a human. That's not the kind of thing I can just forgive." And then brought her sharp nails down across Lina's arms.

* * *

Xellos rode up to the temple in a wagon, then got off and rang the bell. A beastman promptly came to the door.

"How may I help you, Brother?" he asked

"This woman," he gestured toward Lina's still sleeping body, "I found her on the side of the rode. I know her face, she's from a neighboring village. She was a child bride, and I'm sure she was badly beaten by her husband and was escaping. As a fellow priest I couldn't stand to take her back home to be killed."

"With all due respect, Brother, we have no need for this kind of conflict…" the beastman started, but was abruptly cut off when Xellos grabbed him by the snout.

"No Cailan," he smirked, opening his eyes, and dropping his hand "it seems you owe my Master a favor. You won't refuse us in this endeavor."

Cailan, the beastman stiffened. "Right away, Sir…"

"That's a good beastman. Her name is Lina." Xellos closed his eyes and hopped back on the wagon

"What do we do with her?" Cailan asked as Xellos rode away

"That is a secret." Xellos called back over his shoulder, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

One Month Later…

After one month of almost nonstop traveling, the trio made it to Zephilia. It was Zelgadiss's idea, as the one human who would have even an inkling on an answer was the Knight of Ceifeed, who just happened to be Lina's sister.

"So, this is it…" Amelia whispered, staring down the restaurant that Luna was said to be a part time waitress at.

"This is it." Zelgadiss sucked air through his teeth, and watched as Gourry silently walked in.

"Mister Zelgadiss…" Amelia started with a worried tone, "is he going to be okay?"

"Probably not." Zelgadiss followed Gourry's lead into the restaurant, and Amelia followed suit. In the one month journey from that small restaurant where Lina was taken in Ceifeed knows where, Gourry barely spoke two words in a sitting, and if Amelia hadn't begged every night to stop for rest he probably would have walked the whole way straight there.

"How may I help you?" A purple haired waitress walked up to their table, smiling.

"We're looking for Luna Inverse." Gourry asked with a solemn face.

Zelgadiss raised his eyebrows "And a coffee" he added, but the look on the waitresses face told him that there was to be no food until this was resolved.

"What business do you have with her?" The waitress asked slowly, crossing her arms.

"It's about her sister!" Amelia piped in, trying to relieve the tension that suddenly surrounded them.

"Lina? She's causing more trouble?" the waitress asked, almost amused. "I should have made her come home and marry her off years ago…" she mumbled under her breath.

"She was kidnapped." Gourry interjected.

Luna sat down across from him and looked into his eyes "and so you came here for… ransom money?"

"Xellos kidnapped her, in the name of Lord Beast Master Zelas-Metallium…" Zelgadiss stated. "You mean, you hadn't heard?"

Luna's eyes widened as she took in this information. "No, my baby sister…"

"We figured it was for some kind of ransom, that they could get you to do something for them in return for not harvesting her to destroy the world…" Amelia whined, not knowing what else to say.

"I can… I can check if she's anywhere inside where the Mazoku barrier used to be, or if they have her on the Astral Plane. At the very least, it's a start." Luna furrowed her brows, still soaking in what these three strangers told her. _I don't think it's a trick, but if she wasn't captured for ransom, there's only one other reason, to harvest her power for evil. And if that's the case she'll have to die at all costs._

"Can you really?" Amelia's eyes were as wide as saucers as she asked, her heart so obviously full of hope

"There's also a chance that she's dead…" Luna started

"No. She's alive." Gourry said coldly.

"Of… of course she is. I'm sorry. Listen, would you guys like some food? On me." Luna asked, standing up and grabbing her pen and notepad.

"No thank you, I'm just going to get a room and call it an early night. Zel, come get me as soon as you find out anything." Gourry stood up and walked toward the innkeeper and out of eyeshot.

"Mister Zelgadiss…" Amelia started again, with the same pity in her voice

"Leave him alone, Amelia. Let's just eat and let Luna do what she has to do."

* * *

"Miss Lina, have you regained any of your memories?" Shizuri, the Head Priest's right hand man asked her.

"Lady Shizuri, I can't remember anything, but I have the feeling that I was a horrible person. And I don't understand why. Mister Cailan said…" Lina pouted, looking earnestly into Shizuri's eyes.

"Yes, I know what Cailan said. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish." Shizuri looked at the beastman behind her back, who was lurking in the shadows and obviously listening. "And don't worry, I'm positive that you were an amazing person. But for now darling, go to the kitchen, I'm sure the chef would love to stuff you with food, you're just so thin!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lina smiled, before scampering off to the kitchen.

"Cailan I see you there, you aren't sneaky." Shizuri sighed when she was sure that Lina was gone.

"Yes, m'lady?" Cailan asked nonchalantly as he stepped out from the shadows

"It's been a month, she still has no memory, and no one has come looking for her. Something about your story doesn't hold up."

"I told you, that's what the priest told me! Who knows what the real story was! For all I know he beat her up himself, but how could I turn down a suffering young lady? The Aqualord would surely smite us if he knew." Cailan smiled a pained smile at his boss.

Shizuri stiffened, and nodded at the beastman. "Right, but something about this doesn't settle with me one bit…"

* * *

Luna emerged from the small hut she was working in and smiled halfheartedly at Amelia. "I can tell you with absolute certainty that she isn't in the lands where the barrier was, nor the Astral Plane… which means two options…"

"She's dead or in the Outer Worlds…" Zelgadiss sighed.

"Bingo. I didn't want to say this in front of the blonde guy, but to be honest, if she isn't in the Astral Plane I'm almost certain she's dead. I thought maybe they wanted to harvest her for her dark energy, but she'd have to be in the Astral Plane to do so… I see no reason why they would put her out there." Luna searched the two figures faces for any clues

"Unless they want to keep her under their noses and out of trouble. No one can cast anything more than a simple lighting spell out there, a Dragon Slave or the like would certainly cause an uproar…" Zelgadiss wondered out loud, scratching his chin.

"I can't go out there, but I can certainly give you guys money and anything you may need to get started…" Luna half smiled, then turned into a frown "and guys, if the Mazoku are using Lina for evil, you're going to have to kill her."

Zelgadiss nodded in silent agreement, and grabbed Amelia by the wrist to drag her away before she could argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Gourry let out a huge sigh of relief as Lina fell into his arms. He caressed her hair while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, mostly sugary sentences like 'I'll never let anything happen to you ever again' and 'I love you so much.'

Lina craned her neck and looked into his eyes "Gourry, darling…" she blushed "do you love me?"

"Yes." Gourry stated without having to think "You mean more to me than all the worlds hanging on L-Sama's staves."

"Would you die for me?" Lina smiled, her eyes twinkling while holding his gaze.

"Of course." It wasn't a lie, Gourry knew he would lay down his life for hers at any given moment.

But that's not what she meant. "Good." Lina smirked, showing her feral grin as she shoved her dagger straight into his stomach, eviscerating him.

* * *

Gourry woke up with a start. This was the third time in the past week that he had a similar version of that dream. Zelgadiss stirred from beside him, grunting some curse in his half awakened state before going back to bed. Gourry focused as he remembered that they were in the cabin of a ship headed to the Outer Worlds, a little over a week since they had left Zephilia. Gourry turned his back to Zelgadiss so that he was facing the wall. Although he wanted cold comfort, he didn't want to wake the chimera up.

* * *

Lina woke up uneasily as she tried to decipher her quickly fading dream. All she could remember is long locks of blonde hair and a horrible emptiness in her chest. The semi light pouring through the window told her the sun was on the verge of rising, so she decided to dismiss the thought and get out of bed.

Upon stepping into the main hall in her robes she saw Cailan sitting down next to a fire pensively. "Silver coin for your thoughts?" Lina smiled, sitting next to him.

"500 silver coins and you have a deal" he smiled, looking at Lina from the corner of his eyes. "No, we're all just concerned about you. Although we've heard of a fugue state like this, no one at the temple has ever experienced someone who is going through it. We don't know how to help you."

"I figured as much. It's been what, a month and a half, and still nothing?" Lina sighed, not taking her eyes from the flames. Something about them mesmerized her.

"I'm sorry, Lina darling." Cailan half smiled.

"Cailan…" Lina took her gaze from the fire to his profile "You told me you were the one I was thrust to? Please tell me everything about that night. Please." She pleaded

The beastman sighed, although more out of frustration than sympathy, as Lina thought. "A priest, I never captured his name, came on a horse drawn wagon and dropped you off at the front gate, that I was guarding. He told me you were a child bride from a neighboring village that he lived near, and that your husband beat you mercilessly. He found you at the side of a road in the condition he brought you to us, bruised and beaten. I took you in and he left."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lina looked at him with an uneasy face.

"Of course, Lina darling, anything."

"I keep having a dream… but when I wake up all I remember is long blonde hair and an uneasy feeling. I think I'm kinda gay?" the petite redhead blushed.

Cailan risked a shocked glance at her and then smiled. "Anything is possible" he mused, as the redhead leaned into his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N okay so in my head Gourry's 'cold comfort' means spooning, but you can certainly think what you want since i'm not opposed to the pairing ;) (and hey, in the manga i've seen worse between amelia and lina...) and also in case you havent noticed (and you probably havent) this fic is a bit heavy on the Buffy quotes, as i just finished rewatching the series. so forgive me :)_


	4. Chapter 4

The trio spent six months traveling in the Outer words, first in Qua Nar, then what seemed to be a million surrounding areas since Zelgadiss adamantly stated that if the Mazuko were to leave Lina anywhere it would be in some area that her friends would never even know of since it wouldn't be on a map. Of course, the only town they came upon near Qua Nar that wasn't on the map was called Lin Suse and it had a population of maybe 200.

As soon as they emerged through the shrubbery, the voices sounded. "Who are these people?" "And one with stone skin?" "I've never seen a man so tall!" and such.

"Excuse me, I am Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, Princess of Saillune, and I am wondering the whereabouts of such an individual named Lina Inverse!" Amelia struck a pose, showing a wanted picture of Lina.

The crowd, unused to such strangers, gathered around Amelia and the wanted poster she showed. "Um, no." and "OH GODS NO!" seemed to be the spectrum of replies. Amelia sweat dropped and looked at the picture as it did make Miss Lina out to be some half breed dragon.

"But, Lady Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune…" a voice sounded from the back, as an elder man with a cane made his way through the crowd "have you been to Gase Nar? It's a village surrounding Ti Toh, they have this tournament, called 'The Dragon Man Tournament,' and everyone from far and wide goes to it. I was planning on leaving myself, but if someone as evil as you showed in the picture is alive, she will probably be there. I'm almost sure of it. I mean, everyone goes there."

"Gase Nar? No, we've only been to…" she almost said 'backwater towns,' but considering where she was she stopped herself.

"She won't be there." Zelgadiss said assuredly.

"Let's look." Gourry challenged, the first decision he had made since entering these strange worlds.

"Gourry, I told you, if she's going to be anywhere she's going to be so far under our noses we wont even be able to sneeze on her!" Zelgadiss sighed

"I want to check it out." was all the swordsman replied, not giving a reason.

"Well if you don't want to find Lina ever…" Zel muttered under his breath, but was cut off by a mean glance by Amelia.

"Mister Zelgadiss…" she half smiled, then started off after Gourry.

* * *

"B-but Lord Saan Moram, bringing the girl to Gase Nar might only perpetuate her fate! What if her husband is waiting there for her!" Shizuri almost screamed to the Head Priest to the Church of the Aqualord in Ti Toh.

"Miss Shizuri, she has been under our care for over seven months. Trust me, I am almost begging for a fight off in Gase Nar. Cailan's claim has been... interesting, to say the least. You take her off grounds and I will gauge his reaction." Saan Moram, the High Priest of the Aqualord smiled.

"Yes, his claim has been pretty suspicious, but don't you think someone else should take her to Gase Nar while I watch Cailan and you stay here? Cailan, or another priest may seem suspicious if I leave. And what if Cailan follows me? You certainly can't leave the temple." Shizuri smiled

"Trust me. You take the girl, and everything will follow though. Now go, I have a feeling someone is waiting for her there."

'Y-yes sir…" Shizuri bowed, and exited the Head Priest's room. She ran into the main temple, and smiled as she saw the young redhead praying, and the beastman Cailan praying not more than five feet away from her. "Miss Lina!"

The redhead turned around and smiled, breaking her prayer "Yes Lady Shuzuri?"

"In a nearby town, called Gase Nar, there is a festival, called the 'Dragon Man Tournament,' Head Priest Saan Moram wants me to bring you there." Shizuri almost smiled as she saw Cailan's shocked expression.

"But Lady Shuzuri…" Cailan blurted out of his prayers

"Mister Cailan, you are to stay here. She is our charge and we feel that she needs to experience the world. It's okay, we can protect her."

"Is… is it safe?" Lina frowned "I don't want… I don't think I want to go."

"Miss Lina," Shizuri smiled "I will protect you. For the last seven months you have had no memories. Isn't it time to get those back?"

Lina looked down at her hands, and remembered the long blonde hair she kept seeing in her dreams. She shot a glance at Cailan, who smiled and shrugged back at her. "I… I guess. But I want Cailan to come."

"I'm sorry, Miss Lina, but the Head Priest seems to think that I must stay here." Cailan smiled, "don't worry, Lady Shizuri is much more capable than I am, she will keep you safe!"

Shizuri shot a puzzled glance at Cailan, then held her hand out to Lina and smiled "Come, child, let's go!"

* * *

Lina furrowed her brow at the competition, 10 gold seemed like so much to her and yet so little people seemed to be competing. "Lady Shizuri?" she started

"Yes?" Shuzuri smiled, looking at the competition on the stage.

"Why are we here?" Lina frowned, not seeing anything special. Not that she would know what special was.

"Shhh! Just wait!" Shizuri shut her off, rolling her eyes. Of all the girls she had to baby-sit… Just then, two men came on stage, one with stone skin and another who was tall with long blonde hair…

_Long blonde hair_… Lina stared the man in the eyes, frozen, before she broke free from his blue eyed gaze and ran away.


End file.
